The invention relates to a ventilation valve for heaters or heating installations, with the valve comprising a holding body that can be mounted in an opening or threaded opening of the heater or the heating installation and comprising a valve body, which can be axially displaced on the holding body, which closes a ventilation channel in the initial position, and which opens the same after being axially displaced, with the inclined and/or angled and/or optionally curved course of the ventilation channel deviating from an axial orientation and the ventilation channel comprising an inlet, which is located inside the heater in the position of use and which is arranged higher than its outer outlet.
A ventilation valve of this type is known from DE GM [German Utility Model] 1 774 267 and also from DE GM 67 51 165. In both cases, the ventilation channel is arranged in a heater and is closed or opened by a ventilation screw, which is formed as a valve body and which can be displaced axially by means of a thread.
Here, it is difficult to arrange this ventilation valve and primarily the holding body when the holding body is screwed in so that the inlet has the highest or highest possible position in the inclined or angled ventilation channel within the heater, in order to be able to let off as much air as possible in the venting process. Furthermore, a separate ventilation screw is to be provided and must be activated properly for ventilation, wherein, as a rule, a special tool is also required.
Therefore, the objective arises of providing a ventilation valve of the above-noted type, which simplifies the arrangement of the ventilation channel in the desired position.